


Lo que tú Quieras

by GoldenLuna



Category: Super Junior
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Eunhyuk, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Submissive Eunhyuk, Top Donghae, dominant donghae, haehyuk - Freeform, no me pude resistir al VCR de hyukjae lo admito
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenLuna/pseuds/GoldenLuna
Summary: Hyukjae descubre un nuevo mundo de posibilidades en la cama con el BDSM.Un mundo entero de sensaciones y territorio inexplorado, el cual desea compartir con Donghae.[PWP en su mejor expresión]





	1. Donghae ver.

—Hyukjae —llamó. Recorría con la mirada las diferentes cajas coloridas que se repartían sobre la mesa; algunas apenas tenía idea de qué eran y otras jamás pensaba que tendría que saberlo, pero ahí se encontraba, con su novio sentado al frente de él, explicándole con una sonrisa cómo se usaban las pinzas para pezones—, ¿estás seguro de esto?

El aludido tomó las esposas revestidas en felpa negra y las movió entre sus dedos, esbozó una sonrisa pícara, levantó la mirada y lo encaró con un brillo en sus ojos.

—Jamás había estado tan seguro.

 

 

Donghae se miró al espejo, llevaba una camisa negra, manga larga, que se abría mostrando la mitad de su pecho; bóxers negros que se ajustaban a su cuerpo, enmarcando el bulto aún dormido en sus pantalones, aunque sabía que no duraría mucho así. El cabello castaño le caía por los costados de la cara, suelto, acariciando sus mejillas y cuello.

Se deslizó un mechón detrás de la oreja y desvió su mirada al reflejo del hombre que había iniciado esta tormenta, tras de sí, sentado sobre sus piernas. Esperaba paciente, luciendo una venda negra que cubría sus ojos, una camisa blanca, abierta en los primeros botones, y unos minúsculos bóxers rojos, del mismo tono que el collar con correa que exhibía. Una correa para que él la tomara y tirara, para que lo controlara y jugara.

Tragó grueso y repasó toda la información que habían estado investigando juntos estos últimos días.

Sumiso y dominante, dolor y placer, el límite entre la pasión y la locura. Un mundo completamente nuevo, en el que que se habían interesado por la sugerencia de Hyukjae.

Tuvo miedo al principio. Lo último que quería era lastimar a su novio, pero éste le había insistido tantas veces que todo estaría bien que no le había quedado más que creerle. Habían leído las dinámicas, las costumbres, las posibilidades, las experiencias y las mejores maneras para hacerlo seguro. Sobre todo eso último.

Acordaron límites y seguridades, hablaron y hablaron, hasta que no quedaba ninguna duda sobre lo que querían.

Incluso hacía media hora, mientras Hyukjae arreglaba su cabello y le acomodaba la ropa como los quería en su fantasía, había parado las manos que le desabotonaban la camisa y las había subido hasta su rostro, donde buscó su mirada con ternura.

_—Donghae, ¿estás seguro de que puedes y quieres hacer esto?_

_—Confío en ti, quiero hacerlo._

Su novio le había respondido con una sonrisa tan brillante que hizo que las pequeñas arrugas bajo sus ojos, esas que tanto amaba, aparecieran y no le quedó ni una sola duda.

Haría lo que él quisiera.

Se dio la vuelta y avanzó hasta quedar frente a Hyukjae, alzó una mano y la posó en el costado de su cara. La deslizó lentamente, sintiendo la piel tersa bajo sus yemas. Hyukjae reaccionó y alzó el rostro hasta él, aunque no podía mirarlo. Bajó hasta los gruesos labios, semi-abiertos y rojizos.

Lo llamaban aun cuando no había salido ni una palabra.

Llevó su otra mano hasta la cadena que colgaba del collar y tiró de ella hacia sí, haciendo que el azabache se arrastrara hacia adelante. Haló una vez más y lo hizo levantar hasta quedar a centímetros de su boca. Esperó unos segundos en busca de alguna señal que lo hiciera parar, pero los respiración susurrante de Hyukjae le indicaba que ya había empezado a disfrutarlo.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que te voy a hacer? —Preguntó, con voz baja, raposa. Hyukjae negó con la cabeza— ¿Qué quieres que te haga?

Retiró la mano de los labios carnosos y la dejó en la base de la cabeza del mayor. Lo vio morderse los labios antes de hablar.

—Lo que tú quieras —murmuró, con la entonación en el borde de la sensualidad y la súplica—. Soy tuyo.

Las últimas dos palabras resonaron en el interior de Donghae como una corriente eléctrica que acabó en su bulto.

Hyukjae sabía cómo tentarlo.

Empuñó un montón del cabello negro y tiró de la cadena hasta que sus labios chocaron. Donghae inició un beso brusco que Hyukjae no tardó en responder. Saboreó los labios que ya conocía de memoria con hambre, salvajemente; introdujo la lengua en la cavidad ajena sin esperar mayor reacción e inició una danza en la que notaba que Hyukjae le estaba dejando el control.

Jamás, en sus años de relación, había sentido un beso de esta manera. Salvaje, rústico, dominante. Era conocer un lado nuevo de algo que creía conocer a la perfección.

Se estaba emocionando y sólo era el inicio.

Tiró de las hebras que estaban en su puño y recibió un quejido en respuesta. Rompió el beso con un chasquido y atrapó el labio inferior ajeno entre sus dientes, mordiendo hasta que escuchó un segundo quejido. Sonrió satisfecho, soltó el labio y se alejó, dejando un fino hilo de saliva entre ellos.

—Eso es correcto —empezó, aún mantenía el cabello negro y la cadena sujetas en ambas manos. Hyukjae estaba sonrojado, agitado y lucía una marca de dientes en su labio inferior. Algo nuevo se removió satisfactoriamente dentro del menor al verlo así, domado, a su disposición. Parece que podría disfrutar de esta nueva idea—. Eres mío —Tiró del mechón azabache una vez más y escuchó otro quejido—. Solamente mío.

—Solamente tuyo —repitió Hyukjae, con la voz susurrante que lo volvía loco.

Soltó por fin el cabello de negro y la cadena.

—Túmbate —pidió con voz demandante.

El mayor no dudó para dejarse caer en el centro de la cama, rodeado por los juguetes sexuales que él mismo había puesto ahí. Donghae paró mientras los miraba, sin saber cuál escoger, habían muchas posibilidades con cada uno de ellos.

Tras meditarlo por unos segundos más, se decidió por las esposas. Las alcanzó y localizó las llaves sobre la mesita; las necesitaría más tarde.

Decidió que podría empezar a jugar desde ese instante, por lo que también tomó el elegante látigo del que sobresalían un puñado de plumas negras. No lo pensó mucho antes de asestar el primer impacto en el muslo de Hyukjae, justo donde terminaba la tela de su ropa interior.

La reacción llegó al mismo tiempo que el sonido del golpe. El pelinegro brincó sorprendido y dejó escapar un gemido agudo. Donghae esperó unos segundos y asestó un segundo latigazo en el mismo punto, haciendo que su pareja se sobresaltara de nuevo mientras soltaba otro gemido.

Se juró que podría escuchar a Hyukjae gemir así toda su vida.

Levantó el látigo y le dio la vuelta, acercando la parte de plumas hasta el  
rostro de Hyukjae.

—A partir de ahora, debes obedecer todo lo que yo te diga —anunció, acariciándolo con el suave material. Hyukjae asintió, pero no habló. Donghae levantó las cejas y volvió a acercar el cuero a la piel pálida de su amante, asestando un tercer impacto, este en su pecho, cerca de la clavícula— ¿quedó claro?

—Sí —recibió de la voz ahogada.

Deslizó con cuidado el cuero sobre el pecho del mayor, apartando la tela de la camisa, hasta llegar a su pezón, donde soltó un cuarto latigazo. Hyukjae gimió alto. Su quejido resonó por la habitación y vibró en el interior de Donghae.

—No te escuché, creo que será mejor que alces la voz... ¿Quedó claro?

—¡Sí!—exclamó en medio de un jadeo.

El castaño sonrió satisfecho y se arrastró hasta Hyukjae, alcanzó una de sus manos y cerró un lado de las esposas a su alrededor.

—No quiero que recibas ningún placer que no te dé yo, Hyukjae —hablaba, manteniendo el tono más serio que podía, mientras levantaba el brazo y lo llevaba hasta el cabecero de metal de la cama—. Sólo yo te puedo dar placer —buscó la mano que reposaba sobre el colchón—, sólo yo te puedo tocar, porque —cerró la esposa restante en su delgada muñeca y retrocedió, sonriendo al ver lo vulnerable que se veía su amante— eres mío.

—Soy tuyo —repitió Hyukjae, reaccionado a las plumas que el menor pasaba nuevamente por su rostro.

—Bien —alabó.

Recorrió al mayor con las plumas desde las mejillas, hacia el cuello, por el pecho y saltándose el abdomen que aún estaba cubierto por la tela blanca, hasta llegar a su miembro, enfundado en la tela roja, que comenzaba a despertar.

—Te ves tan maravilloso así, Hyukjae —empezó, moviendo la pluma sobre su pene y regodeándose cuando el azabache empezó a removerse y soltar gemidos bajos—. Completamente a mi disposición. —Volteó el látigo y posó el cuero sobre la delicada zona, notando como Hyukjae se tensaba bajo sí, alerta— Tan... —asestó un nuevo latigazo en la parte interna del muslo, peligrosamente cerca del miembro del mayor— vulnerable.

Lo escuchó gemir por lo alto, sabía que le había dolido, pero también podía sentir lo mucho que lo disfrutaba.

Decidió entonces dejar el látigo a un lado, comenzando a recorrer el delgado cuerpo de Hyukjae con sus manos. Se inclinó hasta sus labios e inició otro húmedo y salvaje beso, lleno de suspiros de ambos, mientras con sus manos desabrochaba los botones que quedaban de la camisa blanca, exponiendo el terso pecho de Hyukjae, en el que ya eran apreciables dos marcas rosadas que escocían. Rompió el contacto entre sus labios luego de dejar varias mordidas más en sus labios y lengua, satisfecho con los suspiros y jadeos que Hyukjae había dejado en boca.

Alcanzó un aparato que era apenas del tamaño de su mano, pero al que sabía que podría sacarle mucho provecho. Contempló el buttplug por un segundo y apretó el botón en la base, iniciando una vibración poderosa. Hyukjae buscó el sonido moviendo la cabeza, sabía que sus ojos estaban centelleantes detrás de la venda; lo vio tragar, expectante.

—Tengo algo para ti —murmuró, apoyando el juguete en los labios entreabiertos del mayor—, creo que te va a gustar mucho...

Hyukjae estaba por responder, cuando Donghae deslizó el buttplug hasta el pezón donde había soltado un latigazo, que estaba sensible y erecto. De su boca sólo pudo salir un gemido ahogado.

—Sí, sé que te encanta —continuó el castaño—, pero necesito que me digas algo, Hyukjae.

Hablaba mientras cambiaba el  
objeto vibrante al otro pezón, jugando, presionando y moviendo de la misma forma que con el primero.

Hyukjae se mordía los labios y respiraba con fuerza, aguantando los jadeos. El castaño vi una oportunidad y tomó el látigo una vez más, soltando un nuevo golpe rápido en la cara interna del muslo, justo donde había dado la primera vez, que aún permanecía rojiza. Sabía que debía arder, pero el gemido que Hyukjae profirió le confirmaba lo mucho que disfrutaba esa sensación.

—No te contengas. Quiero oírte gemir —ordenó.

La única contestación que recibió fue un asentimiento rápido entre jadeos húmedos.

—Hyukjae, dime —volvió a hablar— ¿Qué quieres que haga con el buttplug?

—Lo quiero en m- ¡Ah!

La oración se cortó en un gemido resonante, que fue causado por la súbita presión del juguete vibrante en el glande del pene del mayor.

Donghae levantó la pierna del azabache y se la puso sobre el hombro, para tener más control de la posición, mientras movía el aparato sobre la erección recubierta en tela roja.

—¿Se siente bien, no?

Hyukjae gemía suavemente por toda respuesta.

—Aún necesito que respondas algo, Hyuk. —Bajó el buttplug por las extensión del bulto, rozando sus testículos y parando encima de su entrada, presionando sobre la ropa interior— ¿Qué quieres que haga con esto?

El mayor sacudió las caderas ante la vibración que llegó a su entrada, tratando de articular, pero teniendo dificultades para hablar entre los gemidos.

—Lo qu- ah, quiero en mi —jadeaba y se sacudía ligeramente, hablando con esfuerzo— en m-mi cu- ¡Ah!

Donghae volvió a hacer presión en la entrada, interrumpiendo a Hyukjae una vez más.

—¿Dónde, dices? —sonrió con sorna, llevando su mano libre hasta el borde de la tela roja, tirando de ella, liberando la erección goteante.

Llevó el juguete hasta la base del pene y lo subió lentamente, observando como Hyukjae era un manojo de sacudidas, gemidos y suspiros.

—E-en mi, en m-mi —Donghae llevó la vibración contra el glande, interrumpiéndolo una vez más— ¡D-dios, Dong-donghae!

—¿Sí? ¿Por qué ese tono? —preguntó, fingiendo inocencia— Yo sólo te pido que respondas una pregunta —reemplazó su tono con uno autoritario y habló de nuevo—: Respóndela.

Hyukjae comenzaba a retorcer los dedos de los pies, respirando con dificultad mientras buscaba la fuerza para hablar.

—¡M-mi culo! —logró gritar, por fin— ¡Lo q-quiero e-en mi cu-culo!

Donghae sonrió complacido.

—Maravilloso —apremió—. Eres tan obediente, Hyukkie.

Se separó del cuerpo ajeno lo suficiente para deslizar la pequeña prenda íntima carmín por sus piernas y lanzarla lejos. Localizó la botella de lubricante y dejó caer una buena cantidad sobre el juguete, la apartó y volvió a su posición entre las piernas del mayor.

Acercó el aparato hasta la rosada entrada de su pareja y la acarició, tentadoramente.

—¿Lo quieres aquí, Hyukjae? —provocó, restregándolo por las orillas, presionando sin llegar a penetrar.

Hyukjae sacudía la cadera gimiendo entrecortadamente, pidiendo más.

—¡S-sí! —logró articular, y Donghae movió el brazo de inmediato, deslizando el juguete hasta el interior de Hyukjae, quién dejó escapar un gemido húmedo y necesitado que se tradujo en el cuerpo del menor como una sacudida en su propio pene, que estaba erecto y demandante desde hacía un rato.

Pero aún no era hora, aún podía jugar un poco más.

Tomó la base del juguete que sobresalía entre las nalgas del mayor e inició un movimiento circular en su interior, buscando los puntos más sensibles y disfrutando de las sacudidas involuntarias que su cuerpo empezaba a presentar; continuó con sacar y meter el buttplug, atacando su próstata y escuchándole gritar cada vez más agudo, más necesitado, intercalándolos entre el movimiento circular que ejercía en su interior.

Conocía bien a Hyukjae, podía ver su pene erguido, venoso y goteante y sabía que se moría por recibir atención, por ser acariciado, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo terminar tan pronto.

Impulsó el juguete vibrante una vez más en el interior del azabache y decidió dejarlo ahí; se posicionó sobre el delgado cuerpo que estaba debajo de sí, cuidándose de no tocar el pene del otro para seguir prolongando sus súplicas, y dirigió su boca a la círculo rojizo y erecto donde había soltado uno de los latigazos; lo besó, chupó y mordió mientras se deleitaba con los ruidos obscenos que oía de Hyukjae.

Alzó su mano y la llevó hasta la boca ajena, introduciendo un dedo en ella, que fue aceptado de inmediato. El mayor comenzó a succionar su dígito, recorriéndolo con su lengua, parando en momentos rápidos para soltar jadeos.

Cuando sintió que estaba lo suficientemente húmedo, alejó su mano de los labios carnosos y la bajó hasta el pezón rosado desatendido, rozando con cuidado al principio, esperando una reacción. Hyukjae soltó un lloriqueo y Donghae sonrió triunfante. Continuó dándole atención a ambos pezones, uno con su boca y el segundo con sus dedos; acariciaba, apretaba y pellizcaba, mientras sentía el pecho de Hyukjae subir y bajar entre los jadeos. Incluso podía sentir el acelerado corazón con sus labios.

Estaba disfrutando esta nueva dinámica más de lo que jamás creyó que haría. Se sentía dominante e imponente. Su cuerpo era recorrido por una electricidad que erizaba sus vellos y dejaba sus pezones duros, al igual que su pene, aún enfundado en él ropa interior negra, pero tan erecto y húmedo que empezaba a doler.

Había tenido sexo con Hyukjae incontables veces desde que empezaron su relación, conocía y amaba cada parte de su cuerpo, cada respiración y gemido, cada reacción que tenía ante sí. No importa cuantas oportunidades habían tenido para amarse carnalmente, sabía que nunca se aburriría aunque lo conociera todo como un mapa fijado en su memoria. Pero esto era una dimensión desconocida.

Jamás pensó que tendría la oportunidad de follarse a Hyukjae mientras él estaba esposado a una cama, vendado de ojos y dispuesto a obedecer cada una de sus palabras. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, sintiendo cada segundo de este acto en lo más profundo y elemental de su ser.

Y sabía que Hyukjae se sentía igual.

Se separó del pecho del azabache dejando sus pezones hinchados, sobre-estimulados e hipersensibles. El estado perfecto para someterlos al par de pequeñas pinzas negras que esperaban a su lado.

Tomó una de ellas y la acercó hasta el labio inferior de Hyukjae, atrapándolo entre sus tenazas sin aviso.

El azabache se quedó quieto, respirando sonoramente, sorprendido por la presión en su labio.

—D-donghae, ¿qu- Ah! —profirió un grito bañado en placer cuando el castaño arrancó la pinza de su boca, súbitamente, pellizcándolo y tirando del tierno tejido.

—Estoy seguro que esto lo vas a disfrutar mucho —murmuró Donghae, contra su oído, rozándolo con sus labios y dejando que sintiera la vibración de su garganta. Pudo notar como Hyukjae era recorrido por un escalofrío bajo su cuerpo.

Se enderezó y llevó sus manos al pálido pecho, rozó un pezón con la primera pinza, como una pequeña advertencia de lo que pasaría a continuación. La abrió y la cerró atrapando el sensible botón rosado entre sus tenazas.

Hyukjae exhaló con fuerza y volvió a jadear cuando sintió que la pinza se apretaba y retorcía en el mismo sobre-estimulado punto. Sentía que estaba un paso más cerca de la locura cada vez que Donghae iniciaba un nuevo juego lento y tortuoso, ignorando de todas las formas posibles su miembro necesitado de atención.

Sin embargo, sabía que no podía estarlo disfrutando más.

El menor jugó con la misma pinza hasta que estuvo satisfecho y, entonces, atacó el otro pezon de la misma manera. Apretando, jalando y retorciendo a su gusto, deleitándose con cada uno de los ruidos obscenos que su novio tenía para ofrecerle.

Por fin, decidió dejar en paz el par de círculos rosáceos y alejó las manos de las pinzas que dejó pellizcándole la piel al mayor.

Se estiró hasta la mesita de noche y tomó las llaves de las esposas, liberando por fin los brazos de Hyukjae. Este dejó caer sus extremidades a los costados, sorprendido. Donghae se dio cuenta que tenía una marca rojiza alrededor de las muñecas. Parecía que la felpa no podía hacer mucho contra la brusquedad de ambos.

Se enderezó entre las piernas de Hyukjae y tomó la correa que colgaba de su collarín una vez más, haciendo que el mayor se levantara de golpe. Supo que el buttplug se había removido en su interior cuando escuchó un gemido ahogado.

Apoyándose sobre sus rodillas, miró al azabache desde arriba y vio que sus rostros estaban a centímetros. Estaban respirando el mismo aire. Sus labios rogaban unirse una vez más. Pero antes de obedecer sus deseos, tomó la venda que cubrían sus ojos y la arrancó, tirándola lejos. Hyukjae abrió los ojos lentamente, revelando sus pupilas dilatadas que brillaban de lujuria. Donghae sonrió de lado y llevó una mano hasta la base de la cadena en el collar rojo, tirando de esta hacía arriba, haciendo que sus labios chocaran una vez más.

Hyukjae aferró los dedos en sus hombros, urgiéndole que profundizara el beso, y no tardó en hacerme caso a la silencian petición, penetrando la cavidad ajena con su lengua. Cada suspiro, jadeo y respiración entrecortada le decía lo cerca que el mayor se encontraba del límite, pero él solo podía pensar en seguir jugando un rato más.

Con ese pensamiento, se alejó de su boca e hizo que Hyukjae se levantara sobre sus rodillas y se acomodara encima de él, sin sentarse, apoyándose sobre sus hombros. Retomó el beso desde abajo y movió la mano libre hasta su trasero, alcanzando la base del buttplug, que aún vibraba en su interior; comenzó a moverlo dentro y fuera de nuevo, de lado a lado, estimulando tentadoramente sus paredes internas y próstata.

La reacción de Hyukjae no se hizo esperar, gimió en su boca hasta que no pudo más y tuvo que romper el beso, para respirar y gemir por lo alto. Quitó una de sus manos del nombro de Donghae y la bajó hasta su erección, pero antes de que pudiera tocarla, el menor cerró sus dientes con fuerza en el espacio entre su hombro y su cuello, haciéndolo gritar.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dije, Hyukjae? —preguntó amenazante. Recibió una mirada suplicante, el aludido apenas podía pensar entre tantas sensaciones tomando su cuerpo— Sólo yo puedo darte placer. Nadie puede tocarte. Ni siquiera tú mismo.

Obedeció y volvió a agarrarse con fuerza de los fornidos hombros de Donghae, empuñando la tela negra.

—P-por favor —inició con dificultad, respirando entre los jadeos—, ya n-no pued-do más.

—¿Ah, sí? —cuestionó, sensual— ¿Y qué deseas que haga, entonces?

Hyukjae entendió lo que pedía y de inmediato respiró profundo, tratando de hablar:

—Quiero q-que me pe- ¡Ah!

Donghae volvía a iniciar su juego de interrumpir a Hyukjae a base de atacar sus puntos débiles con el aparatito en su interior.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó en un tono burlón.

—T-te q-quiero dentr-tro de mí —trató, suplicante. Al ver que Donghae alzaba las cejas, retador, sintió que perdía el último pedazo de cordura— ¡Te quiero dentro de mi culo, por favor! —gritó, aunque sonó como un lloriqueo excitado.

Donghae sonrió triunfante.

—Cómo resistirme a una petición así —murmuró, con sus labios en el mismo punto que había mordido.

Dejó un beso rápido en la marca de sus dientes y empujó Hyukjae hacia la cama, donde cayó sobre su costado.

Se quitó el pedazo de tela negra, liberando su erección dura y goteante frente a los ojos de Hyukjae, quien lo observó con hambre. En alguna otra ocasión empuñaría su pelo y lo haría hacerle una mamada profunda, pero sabía que hoy no contaban con tanta resistencia.

—Túmbate sobre tu espalda —demandó.

El azabache obedeció y abrió su piernas lo más que pudo, dejándole espacio y exhibiendo sus partes más íntimas. Le rogaba con la mirada que lo tomara, que lo hiciera llegar al máximo. Donghae jamás podría resistirse a esa clase de petición silenciosa.

Iba a darle a Hyukjae todo lo que quisiera.

Se acomodó entre sus muslos y arrancó el buttplug de su interior, sacando un jadeo de la garganta del mayor. Lo apagó y lo tiró en algún lugar de la cama, sin darle importancia alguna; tomó el lubricante y dejó caer una cantidad considerable sobre su miembro, lo esparció, tomó su pene y lo alineó contra la entrada del mayor, presionando sin llegar a penetrar, tentándolo.

Un gemido suplicante lo urgió a entrar y no pudo desobedecer. Presionó, introduciendo toda su extensión de golpe con un gemido bajo, recibiendo un grito agudo en contestación.

Esperó unos segundos, comprobando en la expresión de Hyukjae que todo estaba bien. Inició, entonces, un vaivén peligrosamente lento en su cálido interior. El placer se intensificó, tomando su cuerpo y revolviendo todo a su paso, dejando un desorden de sentimientos obscenos y lujuriosos.

Se movió hasta cubrir el cuerpo delgado con el propio. Apoyó ambas manos a los costados de la cabeza del azabache y sintió como sus piernas se enredaban en su cintura.

Hyukjae mantenía una mano empuñando la tela que cubría su hombro, mientras que la otra se paseaba por su espalda, arañándolo por encima de la camisa. Sabía que trataba de contenerse lo más que podía. Su expresión lo decía todo. Tenía los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, las mejillas teñidas de carmín y los labios hinchados, abiertos, que dejaban escapar gemidos y jadeos altos.

—¡Más, por favor! ¡Más! —suplicó.

Donghae aceleró el ritmo, golpeando con habilidad el punto que hizo que los gemidos se transformaran en gritos excitados.

—N-no p-puedo m-más —jadeó.

—No te he dado permiso para correrte —soltó Donghae.

Hyukjae abrió los ojos y lo miró rogando, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, volvía sentir su próstata siendo golpeada. Su espalda se arqueó y su cuerpo comenzó a sacudirse, llevado por el placer.

—¡N-no aguanto más! —gritó entre gemidos.

Donghae sabía que él también estaba llegando a su límite.

Volvió a golpear ese punto dulce en el interior del mayor y lo vio liberarse en su propio pecho con un grito agudo.

—Maldición, Hyukjae —gruñó, sintiendo como las paredes caliente se apretaban a su alrededor.

Apenas pudo dar un par más de estocadas, cuando sintió el orgasmo recorrerle el cuerpo, derramando su semen dentro de Hyukjae con un gemido.

Salió de su interior y se dejó caer a un lado de Hyukjae, respirando agitadamente. Trataba de controlar su respiración con los ojos cerrados, cuando sintió un par de brazos aferrarse a él.

—¡Fue increíble! —exclamó Hyukjae, todavía con la respiración acelerada.

Donghae le sonrió cansado y retiró con cuidado las piezas de sus pezones, las cuales dejó en la mesa de noche, se volteó para desabrochar el collarín y lo tiró en algún lugar de la cama, liberando a Hyukjae de los juguetes que aún permanecían en su cuerpo.

Pasó un brazo por la delgada cintura y lo atrajo hacia sí, besándolo con suavidad.

—¿De verdad te gustó? —cuestionó contra sus labios.

Hyukjae eliminó la distancia con otro beso.

—Muchísimo —aseguró—. Disfruté cada segundo.

El castaño suspiró, relajándose al escucharlo.

—Me alegra oír eso, mi amor. Tuve miedo de hacer algo que te lastimara de verdad —reveló. Entonces se acordó de algo—: ¿Y la mordida, cómo está?

—Dolió en su momento, pero solo lo hizo todo más excitante —contó con picardía.

Hyukjae se inclinó para seguir dejando pequeños besos por sus labios, mejillas y mandíbula.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó entre un beso— ¿Lo disfrutaste?

—Mucho más de lo que esperaba —admitió con un sonrojo. Hyukjae lo miró con ternura y volvió a besarlo; decidió, entonces, cuestionar—: ¿Por qué pareciera que eres tú el que me está cuidando? ¿No debería estarte ayudando yo, dominante, a ti, sumiso?

Se expresó basado en lo que habían leído sobre los cuidados después de una sesión de BDSM, y cómo podría afectarle al sumiso no recibirla de forma adecuada.

Hyukjae se encogió de hombros mientras volvía a besar sus labios.

—Nos cuidamos mutuamente —contestó simple.

Donghae comenzó a reír y decidió imitar a su novio, comenzado a repartirle besos por todo el rostro.

Se mantuvieron así, demostrándose cariño con ternura, por un rato más, hasta que Hyukjae se paró y lo miró con ese brillo que Donghae sabía interpretar como una idea.

—¿En qué estás pensando?

—En que... —dudó un momento, buscando las palabras adecuadas— la próxima vez que queramos hacer otra sesión, tú podrías ser el sumiso —se mordió el labio—, si quieres.

La propuesta tomó a Donghae por sorpresa, pero la verdad es que no tenía motivos para negarse. Confiaba en Hyukjae y sentía curiosidad por seguir explorando esta nueva dinámica.

Depósito en los labios gruesos un beso un poco más largos que los demás y volvió a mirarlo.

—Lo que tú quieras —respondió.


	2. Hyukjae ver.

—Relájate —susurró, mientras cerraba las esposas alrededor de las muñecas de Donghae, que mantenía contra su espalda—. Sólo tienes que dejarte llevar.

—¿Dejarme llevar?

—Por las sensaciones —explicó—. ¿Confías en mí?

—Por su puesto.

—Perfecto —sentenció, pasando la venda negra sobre los ojos de su novio y amarrándola en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

Rodeó al menor y se paró frente a él, admirando el trabajo que había hecho con él, como si fuera una obra de arte.

Quizá sí lo era.

Sin embargo, le pareció que faltaba algo. Decidió liberar algunos de los largos mechones castaños que habían quedado atrapados bajo la tela, haciendo que cayeran desordenados alrededor del rostro de Donghae, dándole un aspecto desaliñado y salvaje.

Ahora sí, una obra de arte perfecta.

Sentado en medio de la cama, luciendo únicamente un par de bóxers negros y una venda sobre los ojos del mismo color.

Sus gruesos hombros, junto a su fornido y marcado torso estaban completamente al descubierto, tal y como a Hyukjae le gustaba. Se mordió el labio de impaciencia. Moría por llenar toda su piel bronceada de marcas. Mordidas, chupetones y rasguños pronto cubrirían la suave piel del menor.

Lo marcaría como suyo.

Y lo iba a disfrutar muchísimo.

Se miró al espejo, repasando su delgada figura, enfundada apenas en un par de calzoncillos negros, que contrastaban contra su pálida piel. Sólo restaba una cosa.

Caminó hasta el clóset y tomó una camisa de seda carmín, brillante y suave, que había estado guardando para una ocasión especial. Esta era, sin duda alguna. La deslizó por sus brazos y hombros, y la cerró sólo hasta la mitad de su pecho, antes de volverse a mirar al  
espejo.

Amaba el rojo. Amaba cómo se sentía tan sensual usándolo. Amaba la forma en la que Donghae lo miraba siempre que usaba prendas rojas. Con tanto deseo, con sus ojos llenos de pasión. Por eso sólo reservaba sus camisas rojas para ocasiones especiales, pues cuando las usaba siempre acaban en besos que lo atrapaban, tan envolventes y profundos. Besos húmedos que los hacían terminar sudados en la cama, desnudos, excepto por la prenda roja que Donghae se aseguraba de dejar en su cuerpo. Y era por eso, aunque nunca lo hubiera dicho, que sabía que Donghae también amaba verlo de rojo.

Tomó una gargantilla negra de cuero, que tenía un aro de metal plateado en el medio. Sería perfecta para ponerle una cadena y dársela a Donghae para jugar con ella, pero eso sería en otra ocasión. Ahora el que mandaba era él. Hoy, la gargantilla era meramente decorativa.  
La abrochó. Se pasó la mano por el cabello, desordenándolo un poco, lo suficiente como para que Donghae deseara meter sus manos en él y se relamió con una sonrisa. Estaba listo.

Caminó hasta el castaño, vendado y esposado, que esperaba sentado en la orilla de cama. Cuando lo tuvo a centímetros no esperó ni un latido, pasó sus piernas por encima de las ajenas y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Sus miembros, apenas empezando a despertarse, se rozaban sobre la tela de ambas ropas interiores, comenzando a enviar sensaciones placenteras por los cuerpos de ambos.

Donghae levantó el rostro hacia donde suponía que estaba su cara y Hyukjae admiró sus labios delgados, rosados y entreabiertos por un segundo, admirando la belleza de su novio, justo antes de atacarlos vorazmente. Enterró sus dedos entre las hebras castañas y presionó, profundizando el contacto lo más que podía. Apenas consiguió una abertura, introdujo su lengua en la cavidad ajena, explorándola a gusto, sintiendo el atractivo sabor de su amante. Mientras, lo sometía a su ritmo salvaje lleno de mordidas y jadeos con apenas segundos para respirar. Mordió la sinhueso y la chupó, deleitándose con los quejidos que iba soltando el castaño contra su boca.

Mantuvo el ritmo necesitado de los besos el suficiente tiempo hasta que sus labios comenzaron a arder y los de Donghae se veían rojizos e hinchados, con rastros suaves de sus dientes aquí y allá.

Entre respiraciones agitadas que parecían reclamar el aire del que habían privados sus pulmones los últimos minutos, decidió que era hora de avanzar, dirigiéndose hasta el lóbulo donde podía ver el pequeño agujero para pendientes, que ahora se encontraba vacío. Cerró el suave tejido entre sus dientes y tiró de él. Sin dedicarle mucho tiempo, pasó a el inicio de la mandíbula. Inició un rastro de besos húmedos y roces con sus dientes hasta que llegó a su cuello, donde tomó un círculo de piel entre sus labios, succionando y mordiendo hasta dejar una marca que se volvería violácea en unas horas. Esa sería sólo la primera de muchas que repartió por la zona.

La vibración de la garganta de Donghae bajo sus labios, tras cada gemido, quejido y jadeo que él provocaba, hacía cada segundo en la piel de su cuello más adictivo. Cada temblor enviaba corrientazos por su piel y hacía eco en su parte más prístina, incitándolo a seguir marcando su cuello.

Chupó, besó y mordió hasta que sintió que no quedaba espacio para los trazos que iba dejando, y entonces decidió bajar por las clavículas, repitiendo el proceso, deleitándose con los desniveles, donde clavó sus dientes hasta dejar marcas.  
Entre mordidas y mientras se deslizaba por los hombros, Donghae comenzó a removerse bajo sí, provocando fricción entre sus miembros. Un gemido gutural y rebosante del placer se escapó del menor. Hyukjae detuvo el chupetón en el que trabajaba e hincó sus dientes con fuerza, sacándole una queja adolorida.

—No te di permiso para darte placer, Donghae —regañó, haciéndose énfasis en el nombre.

—Y-yo... —dudó en sus palabras.

Hyukjae podía adivinar que estaba demasiado agobiado por las sensaciones que lo recorrían. Había estado en su lugar, esposado y cegado. Sentirse imposibilitado, a oscuras y a la merced de otro había potenciado cada tacto que percibía. Cada caricia la sentía como corrientes eléctricas que atravesaban su columna y atentaban contra su cordura. Sabía que ahora que Donghae era quien se veía sometido, estaba experimentando una erupción de sensaciones con cada roce.

Amaba aprovecharse de la excitación producida en la incertidumbre.

Se enderezó hasta el rostro del castaño y, metiendo las manos en su cabello, lo atrajo hacia sí en un beso húmedo y pasional. Con tintes muy distintos a los que habían compartido hasta ahora.

—Sé que te mueres de ganas de que deje de jugar y le de atención a tu erección. Deseas que te monte y me mueva sobre ti hasta el orgasmo —murmuró Hyukjae con voz ronca, apenas separó el beso, moviendo sus labios contra la mejilla del castaño.

La respiración de Donghae se volvió más lenta. Sabiendo que luchaba por mantener lo poco que le quedaba de cordura, Hyukjae continuó:

—Yo también me muero de ganas de sentirte dentro de mí. Quiero tener tu pene dentro de mí, tocando ese punto que me lleva a la locura.

Mientras hablaba, bajó su mano por el cuello y los duros pectorales y abdomen, hasta llegar al tieso bulto. Primero lo recorrió de abajo hasta arriba con un dedo y Donghae contuvo la respiración. Luego posó su mano abierta sobre la tela, presionando la erección y Donghae soltó un gemido gutural contra su oído. El azabache le ronroneó de satisfacción en respuesta.

—Pero no podemos adelantarnos, Donghae —prosiguió con los susurros, mientras iniciaba una masaje en el miembro ajeno—. Todo tiene su tiempo. Hay cosas que quiero hacer primero.

Con cada caricia, el pecho del menor subía y bajaba con lentitud y cautela, parecía estar dudoso, reacio a perderse en las sensaciones, a olvidarse de la lógica y el pudor y dejarse envolver solo por la pasión y la excitación. Pero estaba bien, Hyukjae se encargaría de despojarlo de todo pudor.

Retiró la mano de la erección que comenzaba a humedecer la tela de los bóxers y depositó un último beso en los finos labios, antes de levantarse de las piernas del castaño, para dejarse caer de rodillas en el piso, entre sus piernas. Sabía que Donghae podía sentirlo, aunque aún no lo tocara, pues se tensó frente a sí. Hyukjae se relamió y abrió las piernas ajenas lo más que pudo para hacerse espacio.

Por mucho que deseara poner su boca de una vez en el duro miembro de su amante, disfrutaba volviéndolo loco roce a roce. Y con esa intención, llevó boca uno de los pectorales del menor e inició un nuevo camino de chupetones y mordidas, con el cual bajó hasta el pezón. Lo apretó entre sus dientes apenas lo tuvo entre sus labios. Donghae reaccionó quejándose, pero la llegada inmediata de la lengua del mayor transformó toda objeción en placer. Se dedicó a jugar con el mismo botón rosa, cada vez más rojizo, hasta que lo consideró suficiente y, entonces, atacó el otro de la misma manera.

Mientras su boca permanecía ocupada, llevó sus manos hasta los gruesos brazos que Donghae tenía aprisionado a sus espaldas, acariciándolo, bajando por los costados de su abdomen y, luego, las volvió a subir, delineando con sus dígitos los músculos marcados en el torso desnudo y sudoroso, rozando por accidente el pezón sensible. Entonces las volvió a bajar y las dejó en la cintura del menor. Tiró del elástico de la ropa interior y lo soltó, dejándolo rebotar contra la piel con un sonido tajante.

Abandonó, por fin, el segundo pezón y besó su camino hasta el centro del pecho de Hyukjae. Comenzó a bajar con detenimiento por el pálido pecho, tomando el siguiente tramo de piel sólo cuando estaba seguro que había una marca en el anterior. En un camino de futuros hematomas y mordidas, llegó por fin al bulto que se escondía bajo la tela negra.

Sopló suavemente encima de la humedad del bóxer y sonrió cuando Donghae se removió en un escalofrío. Con ambas manos agarradas en la cintura ajena, acercó su boca al miembro pasó la lengua desde los testículos hasta el glande, lentamente, disfrutando de los movimientos involuntarios y erráticos que venían del abdomen del menor. Cerró la boca encima de la punta, aún sobre el material negro, y succionó, sintiendo lo salado del presemen llegar a su lengua. Donghae dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás y jadeó con fuerza.

Hyukjae tomó la cinta blanca que se ceñía sobre la piel del castaño y la bajó de un tirón hasta los tobillos, deshaciéndose de la prenda y liberando la erección justo frente a su rostro. Se relamió al verla, venosa y húmeda, esperando por sus labios.

Si Donghae pudiera ver el hambre con el que miraba su pene, si tuviera las manos libres ya habría agarrado mechones de su cabeza y habría establecido un vaivén con su cabeza sobre sí mismo. Pero aún no era hora de liberarlo de las esposas y la venda. Todavía quería jugar con su incertidumbre.

El castaño respiraba con fuerza, sabía que podía sentir su cercanía. Exhaló sobre el falo y lo vio removerse.

Decidiendo que era hora de ponérsela un poco más difícil, se estiró hasta el juguete en circular que había dejado en la cama. Lo deslizó entre sus dedos hasta lograr abrirlo. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras trataba de contener una sonrisa pícara. Llevó el artefacto hasta la base del pene frente a sí y lo cerró.

—¿Qué... Ah!

Interrumpió a Donghae al apretar el pequeño botón en el anillo, iniciando una vibración constante.

—Esto —empezó a explicar mientras tomaba el miembro en una de sus manos— es sólo para dejarme jugar un poco más.

Comenzó un bombeo suave por la extensión del miembro. Cada ruido proveniente de Donghae lo mantenían jadeante, excitándolo tanto que le dolía en su propia entrepierna. Ansiaba el momento en que pudiera liberarse, pero llevar a Donghae hasta el éxtasis era su prioridad en ese momento.

Se relamió los labios y deslizó su lengua por la punta de la erección, escuchándolo jadear. Cerró sus labios sobre el glande y comenzó a bajar y subir su cabeza lentamente, mientras metía más del duro miembro en su boca cada vez que bajaba.

Donghae amenazaba con cerrar las piernas a su alrededor entre sus gemidos y espasmos, por lo que usó su mano libre para apartar el muslo y poder ganar más espacio. Aprovechó la nueva posición para apartar su mano del miembro, metiéndolo por completo en su boca.

Recordaba lo mucho que le había costado aprender a tomarlo por completo, todas las arcadas, lágrimas e intentos. Todas las veces que Donghae le dijo que no era necesario. Pero la forma en la que gemía su nombre entre maldiciones y suspiros siempre que lo engullía hasta sentirlo en su garganta hizo que todo valiera la pena. Ahora era casi un experto en mamárselo por completo; y Donghae seguía gimiendo como si fuera la primera vez.

Sacó el miembro de su boca por completo, deslizó su lengua por la punta formando círculos y, luego, lo volvió a engullir hasta el final. Repitió el proceso varias veces; en algunas ocasiones había pasado su lengua serpenteante por la erección y en otras había soplado sobre la punta, disfrutando de la manera en la que el castaño temblaba con sus atenciones. Desde la base, regresó su boca hasta la mitad del miembro y succionó, consiguiendo un grito tembloroso de Donghae.

Sabía que si no fuera por el anillo que apretaba y vibraba en su base, ya se habría venido en su boca.  
  
Alejó, por fin, el pene de su boca y se levantó mientras deslizaba sus dígitos por la piel bronceada, desde los muslos hasta su cuello. Tomándolo suavemente por la nuca, acercó sus labios a los ajenos, hasta rozarlos, pero no lo besó. Se quedó a milímetros, sintiendo la respiración agitada y temblorosa del otro.

Con una mano deshizo el nudo de la venda y la dejó caer en algún lugar. Donghae abrió los ojos y pestañeó hasta enfocarlo, tenía los orbes oscuros y dilatados por la lujuria. Fue entonces que el azabache desechó la distancia y atacó los finos labios una vez más.

En todos los años que llevaba juntos podrían haberse besado miles de veces, pero a Hyukjae no le importaría besarlo millones más.

Cuando se separó, tras unos segundos, le sonrió con picardía al castaño.

—Me vas a odiar los próximos minutos.

—Llevo odiándote desde que me dejaste esposado y sin poder tocarte —recibió, seguido de una carcajada ronca.

—No te atrevas a dejar de mirarme —demandó, mientras subía hasta la cama y quedaba de rodillas en el centro.  
Donghae se movió hasta quedar justo frente a él.

—Contigo luciendo así... —lo repasó de arriba abajo, mordiéndose el labio cuando llegó al húmedo y duro bulto que sobresalía de sus pantalones— no podría aunque quisiera.

Hyukjae sintió su miembro removerse. Tragó grueso y le devolvió la mirada intensa.

—Más te vale —aseveró.

Llevó su mano hasta la erección propia y la acarició sobre la tela, dejando escapar unos suspiros que tensaron a Donghae. Alcanzó el elástico de la pieza de ropa y comenzó a deslizarla lentamente por sus piernas, hasta deshacerse de ella, dejando al descubierto su miembro goteante. Lo empuñó una vez más y masajeó por unos segundos, gimiendo por lo bajo.

Se mordió el labio y miró a Donghae con los ojos brillantes de deseo. Abrió sus piernas frente a la atenta mirada del castaño y se deslizó hasta recostarse sobre el colchón, dejando su entrada ante los ojos hambrientos del mayor.

Llevó su índice y corazón hasta su boca y los lubricó con su propia saliva. Los chupó juguetonamente y cuando supo que estaban bien mojados, los sacó, no sin antes lamerlos desde abajo hasta arriba, para dirigirlos hasta su orificio rosado. Introdujo el primer dedo con cautela. Jadeó. Comenzó a moverlo dentro de sí mismo; de un lado al otro, en círculos, sacándolo y metiéndolo por completo, rozando sus paredes internas y haciéndose suspirar.

Llevó su mano libre hasta su pecho y empezó a pellizcarse los pezones. Alternaba entre ambos botones, retorciéndolos y acariciándolos por partes iguales.

Decidió unir el segundo dígito y gimió el nombre de Donghae mientras se penetraba. Abrió más las piernas apenas escuchó el primer jadeo de parte de su acompañante. Quería que este show durara lo más que pudiera.

Comenzó a moverse otra vez, abriendo los dedos en su interior, buscando el dulce punto que lo hacía sentir el paraíso mientras se preparaba ante los ojos del menor. Entraba y salía, acariciaba los alrededores y rozaba su próstata para gemir cada vez más alto. Cada vez más lascivo.

En algún punto había comenzado a gemir su nombre, tal y como cuando se masturbaba mientras estaba solo en casa, pensando en el otro. Era la primera vez que lo hacía con él al frente. Saber que delante tenía a su amante, excitado y casi al límite, esperando ansioso por devorarlo, lo había hecho sentir aún más caliente.

—Sé que te mueres por tocarme, Donghae —habló el azabache, entre gemidos—. Deseas ser tú el que esté dentro de mí.

—Hyukjae... —la voz le llegó ronca y ahogada.

—Yo también me muero por tenerte dentro. —Hablaba con los ojos cerrados, sumido en el placer que se daba.— Quiero montarte y sentirte tan profundo que sólo pueda recordar tu nombre. Pero, ah, tenía que hacer esto —Abrió los ojos y enfocó a Donghae, tenso y con una mirada suplicante, deseosa—, porque amo verte así. Sé que me deseas, quieres ser tú el que me esté tocando, haciéndome gemir.

—Maldita sea, Hyukjae... —gruñó.

El menor respiraba con dificultad a través de la boca, que mantenía abierta. Estaba sonrojado y jadeaba entre aspiraciones. Parecía a punto de volverse loco.  
Hyukjae no podía sentirse más orgulloso.

—Yo también quiero que seas tú el que me haga gemir hasta el orgasmo.

Sacó los dedos de su interior y gateó hasta Donghae. Tomó el lubricante de uno de los costados, se echó en una mano y lo esparció por la erección. El menor gimió bajo su tacto.

Lo escuchó contener la respiración mientras se subía a horcajadas sobre él. Con una mano, alineó la punta del miembro con su entrada y se dejó caer bruscamente, siendo penetrado por completo de un tirón. Ambos gritaron de placer.

Hyukjae apoyó las manos sobre los gruesos hombros, apretándolos. Esperó unos segundos hasta acostumbrarse y comenzó a moverse de arriba a abajo con parsimonia.

—Hyukjae, quítame las esposas.

—No —atajó—. Querrás tomar el control apenas me pongas las manos en las caderas. El que manda hoy soy yo —sentenció, mientras se mecía sobre su miembro.

En lugar de responder, se mordió el labio y gimió ahogadamente.

Continuó botando sobre la cintura del menor, sacándose suspiros mientras arañaba los hombros ajenos. Abrió aún más sus piernas, buscando sentir el miembro en lo más profundo de su interior.

Cuando logró golpear el punto que lo volvía loco, dejó escapar un grito. Tuvo que aferrarse con los brazos a los hombros de Donghae, quedando tan cerca que sus torsos se pegaban, provocando un dulce roce en su pene.

Consiguió seguir dando en su próstata, gritando el nombre de Donghae cada vez más alto mientras lo escuchaba gemir y gruñir contra su oído. Su propio miembro quedó entre ambos, rozándose entre las pieles, llevando a Hyukjae cada vez más cerca de su límite.

—H-Hyuk —jadeó Donghae, sintió su respiración caliente y agitada contra su cuello— No p-puedo más.

—Yo tam– ¡Ah!

Con una última estocada en el lugar exacto, sintió el orgasmo recorrerlo como una corriente eléctrica, desde los dedos de los pies, que retorcía, hasta su cabeza, nublada y ligera, corriéndose y dejando gruesas gotas de semen manchando ambos pechos.

Escuchó a Donghae proferir su nombre entremezclado con un gemido alto, y pronto su interior se llenó de un líquido caliente. En el medio del éxtasis, la cálida semilla de Donghae que seguía vertiéndose dentro de sí, lo hizo suspirar. Jamás recordaba sentirse tan lleno.

Se quedó quieto, aún aferrado a la espalda de su amante, esperando un poco de estabilidad para poder moverse.  
Ambos estaban agitados, sudados y con el corazón repiqueteando con violencia contra su pecho.

En cuanto Hyukjae sintió que podía moverse, se enderezó, hasta que el miembro de Donghae salió de su interior. Enseguida sintió el semen escurrir desde su entrada, manchándole las piernas.  
Dirigió sus manos hasta el anillo que seguía vibrando en la base del miembro de Donghae, lo apagó y abrió. Lo dejó en la mesita de noche y tomó las llaves de las esposas, de las cuales se deshizo inmediatamente.

Se tumbó sobre la cama y atrajo al castaño consigo en un abrazo. Los gruesos brazos se entrelazaron, por fin, tras su espalda.

Buscó el rostro del menor y lo besó suavemente, con lentitud y cariño.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó entre susurros.

—De maravilla.

Recibió una sonrisa embobada que le hizo contener la risa.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Las muñecas me duelen un poco, al igual que los brazos —explicó—. Los tenía tan tensos que pensé que rompería las esposas. Pero eso no  
importa, creo que fue el mejor orgasmo de mi vida.

Donghae comenzó a reír y Hyukjae buscó la mano ajena para mirarla. Marcas rojizas recorrían la piel bronceada. Era probable que se tornaran violetas en algunas horas.

Posó sus labios sobre la marca, acariciándola por unos segundos, antes de hablar.

—Me alegra que lo disfrutaras. —Soltó la mano y tomó por las mejillas, comenzando a dejar muchos besos pequeños en los delgados labios—. Gracias por confiar en mí.

—Gracias a ti por sugerir esto —murmuró mientras comenzaba devolver las caricias—, y por ser tan paciente conmigo mientras aprendíamos. Debo admitir que esta ha sido una de tus mejores ideas.

—Lo sé —admitió, sonriendo con triunfo—. Soy un genio.

—Un genio que adora encontrar nuevas maneras de correrse —retó Donghae.

—Incorrecto —negó. Se acercó hasta la boca ajena y atrapó el labio inferior entre sus labios, apenas ejerciendo presión, para soltarlo de inmediato—. Un genio que adora encontrar nuevas maneras de amarte.

La respuesta tomó por sorpresa al menor, quien se sonrojó y acabó por esconder su cara en el cuello ajeno.

—Idiota —escuchó, sintiendo las cosquillas contra su piel—. Te amo.

Hyukjae sonrió con ternura y depositó un beso en la cabeza castaña, disfrutando del suave aroma a shampoo de lavanda por unos segundos.

—Y yo te amo a ti.

Se quedaron enredados por un largo rato, sin mayor movimiento que el de sus respiraciones, hasta que Donghae levantó la cabeza y lo miró curioso.

—¿Cuál será tu próxima idea? Hyukjae lo meditó por unos segundos.

—La verdad, no lo sé aún —soltó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Por ahora me dedicaré a consentirte porque aún no me creo que accedieras a esto y luego... Después veremos.

Donghae soltó unas carcajadas suaves y se inclinó hasta besar la punta de su nariz. Cuando se alejó, le brillaban los ojos mientras repetía.

—Después veremos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La primera vez que escribí lemon, fue con la primera parte de este fic. Si algo sonó raro, repetitivo o poco creativo, pido disculpas. Es precisamente porque apenas estoy empezando con este tipo de tramas.
> 
> Quiero agradecer a Melany, por betearme el fic💘
> 
> Pido una disculpa por la tardanza, el tiempo se me fue de las manos jahsjdskjs
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer, espero que lo hayan disfrutado❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Una de mis amigas comentó que necesitaba un fanfic bdsm por culpa del VCR de Hyukjae y yo no soy quien para negárselo jajaja Espero que lo hayan disfrutado<3


End file.
